


Wrong Place, Wrong Time

by ncdover1285



Series: Destiel Fanfiction Bingo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncdover1285/pseuds/ncdover1285
Summary: For Destiel Fanfiction Bingo. My prompt was Sam is in the wrong place at the wrong time. G3Sam walks into the kitchen and sees a scene that makes him rethink what has been happening lately.





	Wrong Place, Wrong Time

Prompt: Sam is in the wrong place at the wrong time.  
Wrong Place, Wrong Time  
By: ncdover1285

I don’t understand why it bothers Dean so much when I need to rest and recuperate a few days. It’s not like we don’t have our home base always. The bunker is where we always come back to. We aren’t stuck in some hole in the wall town that we know nothing about. Here he has his own room, a gym; we have access to our very own library so we don’t have to scrounge around for lore. All in all this is the perfect place for us. 

He has been acting a little off as of late. He doesn’t talk to me anymore. We used to only have each other to confide in. Now it seems like he only confides in Castiel. Don’t get me wrong, I’m very happy that my brother has made a friend that seems to truly always have his back but I miss our connection. I just miss my brother.  
I’m pulled from my thoughts by my stomach growling loudly. It seems that a midnight snack might be just what I need to get my mind off my brother and Cass. Dean isn’t home yet again. He went to the bar in town, same as every other night that we have spent at the bunker the last few months. It seems that he doesn’t want to spend much time around me anymore. Usually I am passed out not twenty minutes after we arrive back from whatever hunt that we have been on, but tonight it seems that my stomach has other things in mind. 

As I’m walking down the hallway into the kitchen I hear the door bang open and look up the stairs to see Dean leaning against the frame laughing. Well that is a pleasant surprise. Then I see why he is laughing. It seems that human Cass is funny when he has been drinking. Just when I had been thinking about stepping out to let the guys know I was here, I hear Dean whisper, “sshhh… Cass, we don’t want Sammy to wake up and find us here.” 

I smile at this until I look up and see that Cass seems to have decided that he had heard enough from Dean and that he was just going to shut him up with his lips. From Dean’s reaction this isn’t even the first time that he has had Castiel’s mouth on his. As their hands and mouths start to roam over each other’s bodies I retreat to the safety of my room. My growling stomach is now completely forgotten. It has been replaced by the images of my growling brother. My brother who seems to believe that Castiel’s neck is a chew toy.

Huh, I have definitely heard of being in the wrong place at the wrong time, but this gives it a whole new meaning for me. It puts me in a difficult position. If I had only stayed in bed or if I had eaten my dinner before going to bed in the first place, or if only Dean had taken him to the motel in tow like dean seems to do all the time anymore. Wait? I wonder if he was with Cass on all those nights. Is he sneaking off to be with him when we go on hunts and leaving me to think that he is at the bar or out with the waitress of the night. 

Come to think about it Dean hasn’t been flirting with the waitresses in the towns that we stop in near as much as we used to. Before he would be bragging about his sexual exploits with the town hottie, I haven’t heard any of those stories in quite a while. I wonder how long this has been going on. It definitely would explain a few things lately. This might explain why he doesn’t want to be at the bunker much anymore. If he’s trying to sneak around and see Cass then I can imagine it is harder here where we are all but on top of each other all the time. At least when we are on hunts he has the excuse of going off to the bar to get drunk and I wouldn’t expect him back at the room until the next morning.  
Well dang, how will I be able to look either one of them in the eye tomorrow? This is the dilemma that I have found myself facing. Do I let them know that I know and they don’t have to keep it a secret anymore, or do I allow them to keep the illusion of it being their little secret that no one knows about? Man, I wish I had just been able to stay in the dark. But anything that makes Dean smile like that is absolutely fine with me. I wouldn’t judge him either way but the smile on his face is definitely worth having to watch him and Cass be so open about this. Oh well, I’ll figure it out later. I think I need to go back to bed.


End file.
